Road Trip to Romance
by HiddenWriter-WantedReader
Summary: After the War, Harry wants to see the world, and after not seeing Hermione for almost a year, he invites her to come with. Hermione's Diary lets Harry into her mind, and Teddy helps Hermione get over her fears of love. This is a H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have decided to do a HAPPY, ROMANTIC HARMONY SHIPPER :) This one will be longer and I will have alot of fun with it! Any Ideas or Twists? Please Leave Them! OR Let Me Know! k Thanksss Enjoy! :D**_

After the Dark Lord had been defeated, and Witch and Wizard's everywhere were picking up their lives and starting new, Harry Potter was just barely beginning to live a life where he didn't have to worry about Voldemort destroying everything he cared about.

Harry had been with Ginny Weasley when he was sixteen, all the way through the war. He had loved her, as his first true love, but now, he wasn't so sure if she was the "one" for him. He kept finding himself wanting more. He wanted to travel and see the world. Ginny wanted to settle down and build a family.

After a long talk with Ginny, she agreed to let him go. She was afraid to say no, because she didn't want to lose him.

In early May, he packed his bags, and was about to leave. He told Ginny and Ron good bye, and then stopped by the apartment that Hermione was staying in. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello," Hermione opened the door and smiled at Harry. He hadn't seen her in a long time, because Hermione had been writing a book to tell future generations about the War and Voldemort. She had been working on it for almost six months. Harry didn't even think she was going to answer the door.

"Hermione!" Harry had never found himself missing someone as much as he had missed her. He stepped forward and gave her a hug. She smelled like lilies and he smiled to himself.

Hermione hugged him back. Harry was the first of her Hogwarts friends to stop by and she had missed him so much. Ron and her didn't get along well after the War, so they didn't get together like she had hoped they would. It was okay, though, because she was able to put all of her time and effort into the book.

"How are you?" Harry asked, excited to see his best friend for the first time in almost a year. She had invited him in for a cup of tea and he was dying to catch up. He sipped at the tea while waiting for her to answer.

"I am good, been writing a lot. I have also been thinking a lot, about school. About friends and family." She looked down. They had all lost friends and loved ones in the war, but Hermione had taken it really hard, because when the War finally came to a head, she had wiped her parent's memories to save their lives. Harry, and Ron were all she had, and when Ron didn't want to be with her anymore, then she stayed by herself, scared of being hurt.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He took her hand in his. "I know I should have been by more, but I was thinking, if you were done with your writing, maybe you could come with me? I need someone with brains to come with me. It will be just like old times. I've missed you, Hermione. I want us to get to spend time being the friends we always have been."

He looked at her hopefully. Hermione smiled at him and then got up and started a spell to clean the kitchen. It took away Harry's tea before he was through drinking it, so he hoped that meant she would say yes.

"Let me look at my schedule." Hermione knew that her schedule was clear but she was enjoying the feeling of someone wanting her company. After peering into a book for a moment, she smiled and looked at Harry. "I would love to go!"

Harry grinned at her as she rushed off to go and get her bags packed. He took a look around the apartment, and noticed that she had loads of pictures of her and him, and some of the trio. He smiled at their young faces and watched them wave back.

"I'm ready!" She had taken about an hour to pack a small bag, but Harry knew everything she needed was in it. The last thing she grabbed was a worn book that had about 1,000 pages. It had _Mon Agenda _written across the front of it. Harry knew a little French, and realized that it read _My Diary. _

Harry allowed Hermione to shrink down his bags, and put them into her own. She had always been better at keeping up with everything than he was anyways. They decided to leave in the morning, even though Harry was keen to get started.

Hermione cooked them dinner and they ate and caught up. He told her about Ginny, and how he had decided he didn't want to start a family just yet. Hermione smiled and said she could understand that. She was puzzled as to why Harry hadn't invited Ginny along, but she thought it may have been a sore subject so she just let him talk.

"So where are you wanting to go first, Harry?"

He looked up from his ButterBeer and smiled, "Remember when we were looking for Horcruxes? We were kinda camping then, but I thought it might be nice to start up in the mountains, near a river. Just enjoy it."

Hermione smiled at him. "That sounds terrific."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I have alot of fans subscribing to this story! So I am excited! Makes me wanna write more! Please leave feedback though! I wanna know your thoughts! THANKSS! :D**_

Harry and Hermione left early the next morning, and headed up to the mountains. They apparated up a mountain and began a long hike to a clearing next to a clear lake and a small stream. There was very little noise out here, except for some birds and insects.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry called out from ten paces in front of her, "Do you remember what it was like, first coming in to the Wizarding world? I was so amazed, at everything," he laughed to himself.

Hermione also smiled and looked ahead at him. "I remember. I remember it all."

After they had set up the tent and began cooking a meal of chicken and potatoes, Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about their childhood and just get his take on the happier times.

"Remember the Yule Ball, Harry?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, you looked so beautiful, Hermione. I had never seen you like that."

Hermione blushed and thought back to that time. They were just fourteen and Harry was entered into a tournament that had almost cost him his life, and that also brought back Voldemort. She had worn a pink dress and had her hair in a pretty up-do. She had indeed looked beautiful.

"Harry, why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?"

Harry thought back. In all honesty, he had wanted to, but Ron would have killed him. He didn't think bringing up Ron was a good idea, so he lied.

"I didn't think you would have said yes." Well that wasn't a complete lie. He didn't think she would have said yes. Every time he looked at her, he could have sworn he saw her watching Ron.

They both sat silently, looking into the fire and then Harry smiled at her. "Want to know my favorite memory of me and you?" She nodded.

"It was our third year, when you helped me free Sirius. That whole night was just one adventure with you after another. That's when I realized that no matter what, you would always be with me."

He smiled at her as she blushed. She remembered that night a bit differently than Harry did. She had always known that Harry was the one she would want to spend her life with. They always were together, and he was her best friend. That was the night she had fallen in love with Harry James Potter.

"My favorite memory is of you creating the D.A." said Hermione. She had loved watching Harry teach "Dumbledore's Army." He showed how smart and strong he was.

They laughed and talked long into the night, just about ready to go to sleep, Hermione had pulled out the worn book. She was scribbling in it, and when she looked up, she blushed as she caught Harry looking at her.

"Hermione, what is that?"

She swallowed and looked down. "My Diary…" Harry looked and her and smiled.

"Can I read it?" Hermione thought about that question long and hard. She had all of her secrets and thoughts in this book. She wasn't embarrassed. Just scared by what he would find.

"You can read one entry every day that we are on this trip. You will not judge, and you will not act on what you read, deal?"

Harry was puzzled by the requirements, but agreed. Hermione handed him the book, and went into the tent to get ready for bed.

Harry gingerly opened up the book and flipped close to the front. He found an entry that was really long, and so he thought it would be best to start there.

_Entry 1_

_We are on the Hogwarts Express on the way home from Hogwarts. It's the end of term and I am so sad to be leaving my friends. My best friend, Harry, well he is so much stronger than he knows. I know that I can never let him down. We fought You-Know-Who. Harry nearly died. Well, Ron almost did too. Ron doesn't really like me. I don't know what I did, but I think it's because I am smart. It's not my fault I am smart. Anyways, so I was thinking last night, and I have a CRUSH! I know... it's silly, but I do! I don't know if I will ever tell him, maybe I will get up the nerve. If I can't then I guess he will do as my best friend. Oh, I have so much on my mind. The train is pulling up to the station, I will write more later._

Harry sat outside the tent for a long time, thinking. What he just read was from when they were eleven. It couldn't still be true, could it? Harry walked in and smiled at Hermione and handed her the book. She smiled back at him, but it was a nervous smile. Harry had promised not to act or ask, so she didn't know what entry he had read, but she could see something was on his mind.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You are welcome, Harry."

They both laid down and thought about the day, and how much further they still had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You asked for it, so here it is! Chapter 3! :) REVIEW PLEASE!**_

The next day was beautiful but hot, and Harry had decided their next stop was going to be at a Muggle water park. He remembered hearing about on called Waterworld. It was supposed to be the best indoor tropical aqua park. Hermione was excited for it as well, being that she had been there once before.

When they got there, they went to a local shop to buy some bathing suits. Neither of them had thought about bringing any along. Harry bought a long pair of swim shorts with a floral print, in a green that matched his eyes. While waiting on Hermione, he noticed that the muggle girls were watching him.

Hermione had found a pink bikini that fit her nicely and that wasn't too expensive. She walked with Harry to buy the suits, and she also noticed the girls trying to get Harry's attention. She found it annoying, as Harry no longer had a girlfriend.

"That will be five pounds," said the blonde girl behind the counter.

Harry paid and as they were leaving, Hermione took his hand in hers and gave his hand a gentle kiss. What she had wanted to do was start snogging him in front of everyone, but she knew that was unlady like. The girls in the shop still got the picture. Harry smiled to himself. "That's the Hermione I know and love." He thought.

Harry pushed the thought far out of his mind. "Love" was a tricky word in his mind right now. He didn't know what else to do, except to be happy he was with her.

They entered the water park and were soon diving off of a high dive. Hermione was very graceful. Harry was less graceful but he still enjoyed doing a few cannonballs. While they were swimming, Harry noticed all of the parents with their children and he felt a pang deep in his chest. Tears came to his eyes over memories that never were. Hermione pretended not to notice.

After they had been there for five hours, Hermione suggested that get something to eat. Harry agreed, now that he was so tired he could barely move. They decided a hotel would be nice for the night, and opted to share a room.

There was a small local restaurant down the road and they went there and had an amazing meal of roast beef, mixed vegetables, and a dessert of chocolate and caramel brownie. Walking back to the hotel, Harry found that he was the happiest he had ever been since he was last at Hogwarts.

Once they were in the hotel room and getting ready for bed, Harry asked to see Hermione's Diary again. She handed it to him and went in the bathroom to take a long shower. Harry waited until he heard the door lock, and then he flipped to the middle of the book; there was one that seemed interesting enough so he chose it to be the one for the night.

_Entry 2_

_Tonight, I was asked to the Yule Ball by Victor Krum. I was so surprised and caught off guard, I almost said no. I want to go with Harry, but I don't think he sees me as a date. This is so hard. I have been in love with Harry for almost a year. He has changed so much, and now he has his eye on Cho Chang. I wish he would realize I am right here, for the taking. Oh well, I am working on some S.P.E.W. stuff to help the house elf's. Ron thinks I am stupid, but Harry agrees with me. I am so excited, I have my dress, and I know how I am going to do my hair. I am so excited! Only one thing would have made it perfect. Sigh. Maybe one day he will see? Maybe the Yule Ball will shake him up a bit. Good night!_

Harry closed the book and laid back on the bed. He thought back to the Yule Ball. Hadn't he noticed Hermione then? But he never said anything. And Ron! Ron had liked her that whole time, did she not know that? Harry sat in the quiet for a long time, until Hermione came out of the bath.

Harry got in the shower while Hermione climbed into bed and jolted a quick note into her diary. Then she fell into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! Thank you Saberwulf for your feedback. I have gotten alot more detailed in the trip! I hope you all enjoy! Please give feedback and reveiws! :)**_

Harry decided that he wanted to see more muggle sites, and see what it would have been like if him and Hermione would have never found out they were magical. The first place he wanted to go was to Berlin. There was so much about the Muggle world that he didn't know, but from what Hermione said, this was a very famous city, based off of Muggle Religion. It had once been a war zone.

Harry and Hermione decided that they would travel by train for now. As they boarded the train Harry was looking around, He saw a few people that he thought he recognized, but then he shook it off. He often caught muggle staring at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but they never asked.

As they sat down in a car by themselves, Hermione smiled at Harry. "Just like old times."

Harry laughed as he looked out the window, "No, it's much better." And Harry almost swore she turned a shade of pink. They made small talk as then neared their destination. When they arrived and got off the train they found a boarding home that would allow them to stay for the night.

Soon they were feasting on German sausage, and walking around the city as Hermione pointed out everything she knew about the city.

"Look," she pointed, "Just there, do you see it? It's the Denkmal für die ermordeten Juden Europas."

"The what?" Harry frowned confused.

"The Memorial to the Murdered Jews of Europe. It's a tribute to all of the killed Jew's in the Holocaust."

Hermione continued explaining about the history, and Harry was sad with grief. It reminded him of home and Hogwarts, and the Wizard War. Soon Hermione got quiet, and they walked until they saw a dance club.

"The Kit Kat Klub," Harry read and grinned at Hermione. She giggled nervously and they walked to the front of the door. The Bouncer shook his head.

"Keine Straßenkleidung."

Harry looked at Hermione for translation.

"He said 'no street clothes'" and then she asked him what clothes were acceptable.

"Kostüme oder Leder." He replied and he also pointed to a shop across the street where they could get clothes. They both said thanks, and moved to go to the store. Hermione seemed giddier than he had even seen her and he was excited as well.

Soon they were rushing up and down the store and picking up tights, and tutus and masks. Harry settled on a red and gold bull fighting outfit, and Hermione had found a genie costume that made them both laugh.

They paid for the costumes and asked to change in the back. Once they were changed they walked back to the Kit Kat Klub and the Bouncer gladly let them in, winking at Hermione.

They both laugh and made their way to the bar, where Harry ordered a Berliner Weisse, and Hermione found a fruity drink that was close to a Cosmo. They both were drinking and dancing to the loud techno music that was playing. After two drinks Harry was out on the floor, dancing like he had never danced before.

Hermione was getting hit on by a local, named Derek. She was giggling and listening to him talk in German to her. Harry felt himself getting jealous and wanted him to leave Hermione alone, so he walked up to her and pulled her on the dance floor, making her dance with him.

"That was rude," she said. She was smiling though, and more relaxed than Harry had ever seen her. Right there on the dance floor, he kissed her. For the briefest moment, she kissed back.

"No, this isn't right…" Hermione looked down.

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned, mad at himself for ruining the night.

"I wanted you to kiss me, when we weren't at a club, or when you weren't jealous." She sighed softly and Harry asked if she would like to go back to the boarding home. She said yes.

Once they had gotten in bed, Harry wasn't going to ask for the Diary, but Hermione handed it to him with a soft smile. She wasn't mad at him. She just wanted something more.

Harry flipped open the book, and saw a page with his name written on it, so he read it.

_Entry 3_

_Today is the first Saturday of the Summer Holiday. Mum is playing bridge with her friends, and so Dad is going to take to the Lake to feed the ducks and talk. He has been talking to me a lot more, now that I go to Hogwarts every school year._

_Hello again! Dad and I had a great visit. He asked me about school and the Professors. He also asked me about my friends. I told him about Harry, and Ron. I told him about Harry and The Chamber. I think he thinks I am making most of it up, and it's probably better that way. He always said I was his little story teller. Anyways, he asked me more about Harry and I told him how brave and smart he is. I also tell him that he is an orphan. Dad looked so sad; he had always wanted a son. He asked if Harry thought the same about me that I thought about him, and I had to tell him no. He took me to get ice cream after that, I guess we both had a lot on our mind. I love my Dad. He is the only one who knows I have a crush on Harry_.

Harry's head was swimming as he laid the book down, and looked over at Hermione, who had fallen asleep. He felt so old, but it all honesty he was only twenty. So was Hermione. She was a beautiful young lady, and Harry had been so clueless to see the signs. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss. He was beginning to fall for the new side of her he was seeing, and the old side of her he never knew.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alrightyy. This is Chapter 5, and I have been working really hard on it! Please read and review! I need to know if it is going well, or not! :) Thank you!**_

Hermione chose Paris, France as their next stop. She wanted to eat in the Eiffel Tower, and go shopping for dresses and all the girly things she never saw any point in doing while Voldemort was around. Harry saw how happy Hermione was and was happy to take her.

They caught a flight by plane and landed in Paris in early afternoon. Hermione was ready to go shopping and was soon dragging Harry up and down the streets. At first it was just simple window shopping, but Hermione was eager to go in and try them on.

They entered a store with very simple dresses and she tried on ten. They ranged in colors from blue, teal, plum, lavender, lime, yellow, red, pink, chocolate, and one that pink and white, instead of being plain, it had a floral print on it. It had a sash just under her breast and he thought she just glowed in it.

"I want the plum!" It was a silk dress that cropped close to her and the skirt started halfway up her thigh. Harry liked it a lot, but he also thought that the teal looked amazing on her.

"What about the yellow?" It was a simple flowing sundress, which Harry simply loved. It clung to her top, showing her cleavage, but swirly and free at the bottom.

Hermione just looked at this boy, who was helping her shop for dresses in Paris.

"Harry, you are so amazing!" He just grinned at her, as he paid for the three she picked out, the Plum, Yellow and Teal. He also added the floral one to the pile as well.

While she was putting the dresses away, Harry saw a sign for a spa. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione, and at first she said no, but then Harry took her in and signed her up for the massage, the waxes, and the make-up and to have her hair done.

"Harry, you don't have to pay for all of this." She looked at him.

"Hermione, I owe you this, a million times over. Please let me do this for you." He pleaded with her and looked at the receptionist at the counter,

"Honeyz, let him do thiz for 'ou. It'z for him too." She winked at Harry, and he blushed.

Hermione finally agreed and went with the receptionist and Harry paid and went out on the street. He had some time to kill and he wanted everything to be perfect.

While Harry was gone, Hermione was relaxing in the room, while a pretty girl, who was strong, was rubbing her back and pushing on her back and legs and arms. She felt so good, like she hadn't felt in the longest time. After the massage for an hour, they took Hermione into another room.

She sat in this room for a long time. There was a plate heating in the corner, and strips of bandage like cloths lying around. Soon another girl came in and smiled at her pleasantly.

"Iz this 'our first wax?"

Hermione nodded her and smiled. She was nervous and a little fidgety. The girl could see that she was a bit withdrawn.

"So, tell me about diz boy, em?"

She got to work rubbing the warm wax onto Hermione's legs. There was a rough tug and her leg was on fire. The girl kept going, ignoring the gasp that escaped Hermione's lips.

"Well," she tried to catch her breath, "he is my best friend. He has been my best friend, almost my whole life."

The girl raised her eyebrow and kept ripping her hair out of her legs.

"And dat iz eet?"

Hermione shrugged and mumbled that it's not how she wanted it to be but yeah. The girl just smiled at her knowingly and kept getting rid of her hair. When she was done with the legs, she moved to the bikini area, and got rid of all the hair there.

After what felt like an hour, they had Hermione hairless and covered in lotion, and moved to get her hair and makeup done.

When they were done, they allowed Hermione to slip into the floral dress and did the touch ups on her make up. She looked more beautiful than she had at the Yule Ball. When she stepped outside, Harry was waiting for her.

The second Harry saw her; he was stunned and amazed at her beauty. She truly looked twenty, and beautiful. She no longer looked tired or like she had years of pain and suffering on her mind.

"Wow," Harry whispered. He had a bouquet of lilies in his hand, and he was wearing a nice suit with an emerald green tie to match his shining eyes.

He looked Hermione over, she had her hair fluffed behind her, and it pulled back with a piece of ribbon, in the form of a headband that matched the sash on the dress. Her hair had grown out long; it was almost down to the middle of her back. Her face and body glowed and showed of an intense relaxment.

When Hermione saw Harry, dressed to take her out, and with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, she just smiled. She had no idea how he knew that she loved lilies, but she was so excited that he paid attention to her. She knew that if it would have just been her and him in Hogwarts, that they would have fallen in love together, not just her for him.

She blushed when Harry pulled her toward him, and kissed her cheek. He couldn't stop smiling, his heart was pounding. Hermione was so beautiful, that Harry was ashamed that he hadn't fully taken notice. After they greeted each other, Harry led her to the Eiffel Tower, where he had managed to get them a table at the Le Jules Vernes Restaurant.

He had saw Hermione reading about it in a book on the plane. She had seemed really eager, but when she read that you had to book at least a month in advance, she quickly tried to act as if she wasn't excited. Harry knew better, so while she was at the spa, he visited the restaurant and with a little Confundus Charm, and got them a table right in the center, at seven o'clock.

"Come on," He took her inside and they were seated and Hermione was so amazed by everything. Harry was happy to see Hermione taking in new sites and getting out. Normally, she would have had her nose in a book, or had been fighting going out and spending money on the fly.

As they sat down, they got to talk more. She knew everything about Harry; he could never hide anything from her. However there was so much about Hermione that he had never bothered to ask. Starting with her diary, he had begun to learn that there was a past and a home life to her that he never knew about.

Harry ordered a bottle of wine and they ate some bread as they were waiting on their food. Harry had ordered the Pan-Seared Veal and Hermione got the Roasted Imperial Prawns. They were starving as they hadn't eaten all day, but really Harry was more interested in Hermione that food.

"So, before you got your letter to Hogwarts, how was your school life?"

Hermione looked up and him and shrugged, "about the same. I was a bookworm with a bossy attitude. I wanted everything to go my way."

Harry grinned, that Hermione he knew very well and had grown to love her. She had saved his life countless times.

"And your parents?" Harry knew they were dentists, but aside from that, he had no idea who Mr. and Mrs. Granger were, er, or had been.

"Mum was a very loving mum, as that goes, but she was so much focused on social status. Dad, well, he was relaxed and like doing things with me. He would take me fishing, or swimming, or really anything he thought suited me."

She smiled sadly, she missed her parents.

When the food arrived, Harry and Hermione ate until they both felt they were going to burst. It was amazing, and they were both a little buzzed by the wine. They walked to the hotel that Harry had booked, in the bright full moon light.

Looking at the moon, Harry suddenly felt guilty. "Teddy," he whispered softly. Hermione looked at him and smiled gently. She knew Harry had promised to take care of Teddy, Lupin and Tonks toddler son, as he was named God-Father of him.

"Harry, we can get him in the morning, if you would like." Hermione watched Harry knowingly. He had left Teddy in the care of Mrs. Weasley, but he looked after him as if he was his true son. He wanted to raise Teddy, as Sirius should have gotten the chance to raise him.

Harry nodded, happy with Hermione's suggested. They were at the Hotel and he led Hermione up to the room. He was falling in love with her even more; he had to get to know her more, before he acted on it. He begged Hermione, silently, to wait on him. If she has waited all those years, could she possibly wait a little longer?

When Hermione went to take her shower, Harry didn't even have to ask. She handed him her diary and left the room. Harry had just gotten out of the shower, so he ran his hands through his damp hair and flipped the pages open to a short entry.

_Entry 4_

_Today, Harry kissed Ginny Weasley, in the common room in front of everyone. I know he was excited about the Quidditch Cup, but when he did that, I wanted to scream and cry. Why didn't he want to kiss me like that? I can be pretty. I can be feisty. I just, sigh; I just don't know how much longer I can wait for him anymore. Not if he has chosen her. I'll probably be crying myself to sleep tonight. Ugh. _

Harry shut the book. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard. He had no idea that it had impacted her this way. How could he have been so blind? If it was so bad with Ginny, imagine when he was after Cho.

He laid down and fell into a drunken sleep. Hermione came in and took the book back, and wrote down another entry. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, ready for what the next day brought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**New Chapter! :) I took in some ideas! I love my reviews! Please leave more! Enjoy!**_

Harry had a nightmare that night. He had a dream that while they were searching for Horcruxes, Hermione had left with Ron and they hadn't returned. Harry got lost and he couldn't find his way. He screamed Hermione's name, and then he awoke himself.

Hermione was lying in the bed next to his and was sound asleep. He thought about how he felt when Ron and Hermione were together. He had never liked it, just being around them. Having Ginny around made it easier. Harry had foggy memories of Hermione ever being happy to be with Ron. Now that he was thinking about it, it was more that she was just happy she wasn't alone.

Harry got up and took a long hot shower. When he got out, he dressed in a blue button up shirt that he left unbuttoned over a white t-shirt. He pulled on his jeans and tied his shoes. He was ready to go get Teddy, but was dreading seeing Ginny.

Hermione was awake when Harry got out of the shower and she was dressed in one of the new dresses. The yellow one, which was his favorite, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She had her hair up in a soft ponytail, and she had on just enough make up for her face to glow. She looked fantastic.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry felt cheerful, all of a sudden.

"Good morning, Harry." She thought Harry looked amazing in blue. She was excited to see Teddy as she hadn't seen him, since her and Ron had split up. She imagined he was getting big and looked just like Tonks. She had everything packed and was just about to ask Harry if he wanted to apparate or not, when he took her hand, and sat her down.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, before we pick up Teddy. He is at the Burrow. Where both Ginny and Ron are living, and there isn't going to be anyway not to see them without going."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm not worried."

"Well, you know how Ginny can be…" His reading the new Diary entry was making his stomach churn from dread of Ginny making a scene.

Hermione just smiled at him, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be alright."

Harry took a deep breath, and smiled back. "Then let's go."

They apparated to The Burrow, with a loud crack, and Ron came out to check the noise. Harry and Hermione were standing side by side still holding hands. Hermione quickly dropped Harry's hand. Ron had his eyebrows raised at Hermione looking so magical.

"Oy! Didn't think I would be seeing you two, together,' said Ron. He looked at Harry with a questioning look, but Harry just shook his head looked around.

"Er, where is Teddy, Ron?"

"He is inside with Ginny. Huh, Hermione can we talk for a minute?"

Hermione nodded for Harry to go, and he walked inside. Ron walked over to Hermione with a slightly opened mouth. Harry felt bad for leaving her, but he needed his godson.

Harry opened the door and walking into the living room. Ginny was reading a magazine, while Teddy was playing with a stuffed toy broom. Teddy was going to jump off of the couch, pretending he could fly.

"Oy!" Harry snatched Teddy up before he could jump off, and Ginny looked up, scared.

"Hawwy!" Teddy clung to his godfather with everything he had. Harry glared at Ginny.

"Hey, Ted. What are you doing?"

"Pwaying wif mwy broom."

Harry smiled at Teddy, who had bright purple hair; clearly he was his mother's child. He gave him a final hug and told him to go play in his room. He watches Teddy waddle off.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny had stood up and came over to him, as if she were greeting her lover.

"I have come to get Teddy. I would feel better if he was with me."

Ginny crossed her arms, and huffed. "You're not taking him."

"Like hell, I'm not!" Harry shot her a nasty look. No one was going to keep his godson from him.

"He needs a stable home, and a woman to look after him."

"Hermione is with me, and anywhere I go with him, will be his home."

Ginny shot him a look and unfolded her arms. She walked until she was just standing in front of him.

"Hermione? Hermione is going to look after him? She hasn't been a part of his life! I am him mother."

"You are not his mother, you not in any way connected to him. Only through me! And news flash Ginny, we aren't together anymore! And Hermione is amazing! She would be more that capable of being a part of his life." Harry was talking through gritted teeth. He didn't want anyone to hear him.

"Hermione can't take care of herself! She has not experience. What is she going to do, read about how to take care of the child? She doesn't know the first thing about it!" Ginny was now shouting at Harry.

"I know not to yell in front of him…" Hermione's voice echoed through the room, in a deadly silence. Teddy was at the foot of the stairs crying as Hermione offered her arms to him, and he let her pick him up. His hair was now a soft shade of baby blue and his skin looked a sickly grey color.

Harry turned to Ginny, "he is not staying with you. Not now, not ever."

Harry quickly went into Teddy's room and packed it up, as Ginny stormed her way up the door, but before she had made it all the way up, she turned to Hermione and snarled, "It's alright, Hermione. Harry never can make up his mind. He will come back to me. He always does." She smirked and slammed her door.

Harry came out quickly and told Hermione he was ready to go, that he never wanted to come back to this house ever again, but when they stepped outside, Ron was waiting.

"You trying to steal my girl, Potter?"

Harry turned to him, "You're girl? Ron you haven't even talked to her in almost a year! How in the hell is she you're girl?"

"I was her first; we were going to get married! She didn't want to rush it; she wanted to wait it out. Tell the truth, all she was waiting for was you!"

Harry didn't know what to say. If even Ron could figure it out, then how could he have not seen it?

"Ron, leave Harry alone. You had your chance. You blew it, and you know why." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, and then continued. "Harry and I don't see each other like that anyways." She shrugged her shoulders as if answer a simple Potions figure and Harry's heart sank. He had never thought that Hermione wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

He walked over to Hermione and took Teddy, so no one would see him shaking, and then Ron just shook his head and walked away. Clearly the fight he had planned out in his mind did not include Harry not trying to steal Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. He wanted to go somewhere to think, but not have to worry about the muggles.

They went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry put Teddy down for a nap and watched him sleep for ten minutes. Then he went in to get the Dinner that Kreacher had made for him and Hermione. As he sat down he asked Hermione what had happened with her and Ron.

Hermione's faced turned red and she looked down.

"Oh, um, well he tried to kiss me, and I wouldn't let him and then he asked me why we weren't together anymore, and I told him because he wanted to make me marry him. He didn't like the answer, he also didn't like that I brought up Cassidy." She looked down again, slightly angry.

"Who?" Harry looked at her.

"Cassidy... is Ronald's daughter." She sighed and looked at Harry.

"There was a time when I thought we could truly be happy, me and Ron. He wasn't what everyone wanted him to be, but he wanted me and I thought I could learn to love him. When we were engaged, we had sex, one time. After that I was scared. I didn't want a family, or to be rushed. So I shut him down. He got mad and fought with me, then he would go out and not come home for hours." She looked at Harry, her face a faint shade of pink. "Two months before we were going to start planning the wedding, Ron got an owl, saying that he was going to be having a daughter, in six months. Well, he swore that it wasn't his, but I knew he was lying. Lavender stopped by about a week later, and she was beginning to show. There was no way I could be with Ronald after that." She sighed again, as she was recalling a memory. "I really thought that he and I could be happy. I thought me and him would work."

Harry looked at her with a pain in his chest. He could have saved Hermione all of this pain and suffering. If only he had paid enough attention to her. He felt it was his fault, not being there to protect her, the way she had always protected him.

"Hermione," Harry started to say, but she cut him off, with tears in her voice.

"Harry, I don't need the sympathy, not now."

Harry just looked at her, and he knew that it was never going to be open for subject. He looked down, and he heard Hermione get up and slide something across the table, before leaving the room. It was the Diary, with a note on the front that said, "_You can read two._"

Harry opened the book towards the end and found an entry that had his stomach in knots; it was from his dream last night. Only Hermione hadn't left, he reminded himself.

_Entry 5_

_Today Ronald left me and Harry. I am so scared for him. Ever since we came out here, me and him have gotten really close. I don't know why, but a part of me likes him. His hair and his smile, the way he is never too sure about what he is thinking. Ugh! He left me! He left me here with Harry. I know he didn't mean too, he was upset because he was wearing that Horcrux. I have been spending time with Harry too, but Ronald shouldn't have left me! I thought he cared about me? He told me he did last night. Why did he do this to me? _

Harry sighed deep inside; he hadn't realized that Hermione had grown to like Ron as well. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even bother turning the page to read his bonus entry. He just read the very next one.

_Entry 6_

_Harry has me floating on cloud nine. I have been so sad since Ronald left, but tonight, while the radio was playing, Harry took me in his arms, and danced with me. We slow dances, and jitter bugged and he moved me around the whole floor. There was no stopping us, we glided and laughed. I was giggling like I hadn't since I can't last remember. I know why I fell in love with this boy, he just makes me happy. We are in the middle of nowhere, hunting down Horcruxes and getting ready to fight Voldemort, and he just takes my hand, and has me dance with him. I can't help but be happy, even in this miserable time. _

Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Sometime during the middle of the entry, he had started to cry. His feeling and emotions were mixed. He was happy and sad and confused. However he didn't have long to think on them, because three year old Teddy wanted to play a game with Witches Blocks, a game where you try to stack the blocks as high as you can before the Witches Curse knocks them down. He smiled at the little boy and started to plan, and soon Hermione joined them.

They were finally happy just being home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I haven't got any feedback yet, but I am loving way Harry and Hermione are both so open :) Also Teddy makes a great addition! **_

Hermione wasn't certain if they were still planning on travelling, but Harry said that he wanted Teddy to get to experience everything he could in his life time. So late the next night, they stayed up late, and discussed where to go. There was a long debate and then it was decided that they would go to Venice, Italy, and then they would be going to a city in Spain.

Harry loved the water, and thought that a city on the water would be a perfect place to spend some time with Hermione, and Teddy. Teddy had grown to love Hermione and depend on her. Harry loved seeing her reading to him at night and enjoyed listening to her voice carrying over the house.

Soon he had mapped out everything that he wanted to do in Venice. He wanted to use a gondola to travel through the Grand Canal. He thought that it would be amazing to see all of the buildings and art that dwelled around the city.

While Harry was packing up his and Teddy's belongings for the trip, he heard a sound that sent fear through his heart. Teddy was screaming. Harry ran to hear his voice and he soon found Teddy sitting just outside a closet, that's door was barely open. Teddy couldn't move, and his leg was stuck half way into the crack of the door. Harry soon picked him up, but something had eaten Teddy's shoe!

Harry frowned and looked Teddy's foot over, nothing seemed to be wrong with it other than the shoe and sock were missing. The closet seemed possessed and Harry didn't want to keep a three year old in a home where the closet would try to eat him, or his shoes.

"Hermione, change of plans." Harry walked into her room, where she was scribbling away in her diary. She only looked up when Teddy climbed onto the bed.

"Hmmm?" she asked him.

"I don't want to go on a trip anymore. I would rather, if it's okay with you, fix up the house. For Teddy."

Hermione and Harry looked over at Teddy who was scratching his foot, and looking extreamly annoyed. Hermione pulled him over and looked closer at Teddy's foot.

"There is an infestation of Hermetical Anthrenus. Where did this happen?" She looked Harry.

"Down in the closet at the end of the hall. Are they dangerous?" Harry looked worried as he glanced back over at Teddy, who was clawing his foot again.

"Not usually, though if they run out of clothes to eat on, they will try to eat other things." Hermione got up and walked over a drawer she had and pulled out an assortment of creams. Choosing one that was bright orange in color, she took Teddy's foot and began rubbing the cream in. He relaxed immediately and let Hermione apply the ointment to it.

Harry immediately grinned and kissed Hermione's cheek. "See, I told Ginny that you could take care of him! So what do you think about us staying, and repairing and restoring this house." He looked lovingly at Teddy, "I just don't want anything to happen to him. Now that he is up and walking, there is no telling what could happen."

Hermione was caught off guard by the kiss and stood there, taking in everything that Harry said. She loved Teddy dearly and would hate for any kind of harm to come to him, especially if she could prevent it.

"Sure Harry, it will be just like old times."

She smiled at him, and as soon as Teddy was laid down for a nap, they started in on the house. Since a lot of it had been cleaned when they were in their fifth year, there wasn't a lot that needed work. Harry wanted to brighten the place, and make it less worn looking.

Hermione loved the idea of remodeling and was immediately involved in creating the best possible layout for the house. During all of the changes, Harry would make a lot of comments, talking about Sirius. Like when Hermione suggested creating a mini-play-yard on the inside of the house, since there was no room for a back yard, Harry told her, "Sirius would have thought that was brilliant." Also when she thought of making windows that let sun in, but wouldn't let anyone look in, Harry just smiled and said, "Sirius would have loved more sunlight."

Soon it smelled of clean wood, and fresh paint, and it was nice and bright in every room. Harry was really enjoying the work and they had completed three rooms when they decided to call it a night. Hermione laid Teddy down to sleep, after he had exhausted himself while trying to catch a young pixie that had flown around his head all day.

After he was laid down, she joined Harry in the newly furnished parlor, where he had some drinks made. It was a mix of Fire Whiskey and some muggle drink, called cola. It burned and bubbled and Hermione enjoyed it. She sweetened hers with some cherry flavoring and thought it was the perfect ending to such a long day. Harry talked more of Sirius and then Hermione started to talk.

"My favorite memory here, is during our fifth year, at Christmas. Ronald had made me a scavenger hunt to get my present. I thought it was so sweet. He wasn't that clever, but he tried so hard. I woke up that morning and found a sealed envelope and when I opened it, it read,

_On a night when you want to dance,  
Wearing this makes you prance,  
And yet when it's time to put away,  
It's folded up tight to then stay_

The first part was obviously a dress, and the only place that folded clothes go is in a dresser, so I figured that one out easily. I got up and rustled through the drawers and I found another note.

_Next, if you more than glance in a place that has books,  
You will find a space that is well over looked.  
And in this space you shall see,  
A piece of parchment that looks just like me._

Well I searched all of the book shelves, and after an hour I had almost given up, but then I saw a small table, stacked with about three books on it, and sqweezed in behind the books was another note.

_Follow the music.  
-Ronald_

All of a sudden I heard a small noise and it lead me down the back hallway, into that musty den, and Ronald was standing there, holding a small jewelry box that winded up to play music. It had a unicorn in it that pranced around. It was so beautiful. I thought that I might fall in love with him, that day. And then when we got back to school, he quickly got back to pretending I was just a know-it-all annoyance."

She looked up to see Harry sighing and wondered quickly what he was thinking. She was about to ask him when there was a knock at the window, and Hermione's owl, Printen, was sitting with the daily post.

Hermione let her in and looked at the letters she had gotten. She quickly sat down and opened one that was written in rough hand writing. Harry sat up to see if he could read some of it, but it was unnecessary, as she quickly looked at Harry, her face blushing.

"Victor wants to come and see, me, er, us."

"Victor? You mean Victor Krum?" Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes. I have been keeping in touch with him, and he said that he is finally able to come to London and would like to stop by."

Harry tried to be nice and smile. "That's great Hermione."

"I'm going to go write him back. I am so excited." Hermione got up to go write Krum back, and then came back, "I thought you might like this." She handed him her Diary.

_Entry 7_

_Trying to help Harry with girls is like trying to help me with boys. It is pretty much worthless. He was supposed to be with Cho but he apparently told her that he needed to meet me. She became extreamly jealous. If only it were true. Now Harry is upset, and Cho won't talk to him. He doesn't understand why I am such a big deal to hang around. Harry doesn't see that I am a girl. He doesn't see what meeting up with me could have possibly meant other than meeting up me. Ughhh. I am going to go cry myself to sleep._

Harry had never known he had made Hermione cry so much. He sighed and found himself conflicted with what he wanted to do. He had decided that he needs to show Hermione how he truly feels. How could he do that with Krum trying to weasel his way in? Harry took Hermione back her diary, and smiled at her. She was fretting over what to wear, but Harry knew she would look great.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So Here Is The NEW Chapter! Please Give Feed Back! :)**_

Hermione was up at the crack of dawn and was getting ready for Victor to arrive, in the plum colored dress. She was enjoying how it felt to dress up and feel pretty. She had her hair pulled back into a headband and curled her hair so that it was more of a calm curly, instead of a bushy mess. She had a pair of heels that she changed the color to match the dress.

After she was dressed up, she put on her make-up. She did it to just touch up and make her face glow. When she came down the stairs, for breakfast, Harry couldn't stop staring. He was wearing his striped pajamas and had Teddy sitting at the table eating some pancakes that Kreacher had made. Harry's hair was still its untamed mess and he ran his hands through his hair, over and over again.

Teddy smiled at Hermione and said to her, "Miony, yoo wook purty." Hermione just smiled at the little boy, as she sat down. "Wite, Hawwy?" He looked at his godfather.

"Yes, Teddy, she looked very beautiful."

At that moment, Harry was having a conflicting moment where he wanted to tell Hermione he loved her and that he didn't want Krum showing up at his house for her. He knew he couldn't tell Hermione he loved her now, because then she would think its because of her dressing up, and not because he has seen the true Hermione.

"Will you watch, Teddy? I am going to go take a shower."

"Sure," Hermione watched Harry walk quickly away, and she started to worry. She began to worry about what exactly Harry was thinking, and what he thought about Victor stopping by. She quickly took Teddy to the indoor play area, and went upstairs to the bathroom, and knocked on the door and then entered. Harry was in the shower when he heard the door open, and he peeped out and saw Hermione standing by the sink.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Hermione, what..?"

"It's okay, Teddy is playing. He is being watched carefully, by Kreacher. Harry is it okay that Victor is coming by?"

Harry watched her and then closed the curtain. He stuck his head under the water and then spoke out loud.

"Hermione, if you are wanting him to come and see you," he swallowed hard, "And start up an old romance, then that's fine." He frowned and shook his head.

"Harry," Hermione pulled back the curtain to look at him. She paused taking in Harry and his manhood. She was shocked by him, she had of course, behind hidden doors, thought about what it would be like, to have Harry take her, and spend an evening with her. But this was more than she had expected.

"Hermione!" Harry was shocked at her.

"Sorry, sorry…" She looked at him. "I just want to to make sure it doesn't bother you that Victor is going to be here."

Harry had no idea how long Hermione was going to be in the bathroom and he didn't really see any reason to lie.

"Yeah, Hermione. It bother's me. He is too thick for you and I just think that you could do so much better than him."

Harry took a towel and wrapped it around himself as he got out of the shower. Hermione tried to look away and sighed to herself.

"Harry, nobody wants me."

"That's a lie. You are one of the most wanted people I know, you just don't put yourself out there, and maybe if you did, then some people would be able to see what is right in front of them."

Hermione realized that he is talking about himself. She just looked at him before she could even say what she wanted to say. After an internal debate, she just replied sourly, "Well maybe is some people would just stop chasing after girls that aren't worth it, I could."

Before Harry could reply, the doorbell was rung. Harry and Hermione froze and he just looked at her. Finally, she went to get the door, while Harry got dressed. Harry got dressed in a grey button up and jeans. Soon he was downstairs and got Teddy out of the play area. He took his blocks and took him into the parlor, where Hermione and Krum were.

"Hey Krum, nice to see you." Harry shook his hand, even though he was annoyed.

Krum nodded and then turned back to Hermione, who was now really quiet. Teddy looked at how close Krum was to Hermione and he went over and took her hand, and tried to get her to go to where Harry was sitting. Finally, because Teddy nearly started to cry, she moved over next to Harry, and then Teddy climbed in her lap.

Hermione looked over at Harry, but all Harry could do was shrug. Teddy did what he wanted, he couldn't help it. They visited and it was obvious to Harry that Krum was annoyed. When Teddy finally fell asleep, Hermione took him upstairs for his nap.

"She is 'ery 'ood wif de wittle ones." Krum said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "yeah, Teddy loves her." He paused for a moment, and then blurted out, "And I love her too, and I am truly sorry, Krum but you can't have her."

Krum glared at him for a moment, and then sighed. He moved and sat next to Harry. "She is a 'ery beautiful. She deserves ooly de beast. I 'lways figured it oould be 'ou."

They talked longer, about how Harry was going to tell Hermione and how Krum knew that Harry and Hermione were meant to be. When Hermione came back Krum apologized but said he had to go. Hermione was a bit upset, but was relieved from him leaving.

When Krum had finally left, Harry walked over to Hermione, and he kissed her gently on the mouth. He caught her off guard. And she liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay so I am at a rough spot, but i know where I am going with it :)_**

When Harry finally pulled away from Hermione, he placed his hand over her mouth and keeps her from talking, leading her up and too his room. After quickly checking on Teddy, he tells Kreacher to watch him if he wakes up, and not to bother him or Hermione, until they come downstairs.

Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed looking at Harry when he walked in. She kept quiet as he got went over to her and pushed her back on the bed, kissing her on the mouth and moving along her neck. He pulled her close to him and ran his hands up and down her back.

Finally, when he was confident she wouldn't push him away, he began to slip off her dress and shoes and laid her back, in her panties. He kissed up and down her body, teasing her with his mouth and making her moan. With Ron, it hadn't been like this. She got tense, and was kissing his head and his mouth, her body was aching for his touch. She burned below her waist and kissed him back.

Soon, Harry's clothes were gone, and so were Hermione's. He got above her, and slowly inserted himself in her. She whimpered, because he was basically entering a virgin. She shivered and bit her lip as he moved slowly in her. After twenty minutes of going slower, Hermione told him that she could take more, and so he picked up his pace, soon, he couldn't hold back, and he found himself erupting inside of her.

Harry felt bad and tried to stop, but Hermione begged him to stay. Hermione then took control and got on Harry and rode him, and while riding him she leaned down and kissed him all over. He kissed her back and moaned at her tightness. Soon they both climaxed at the same time and with Hermione on top, Harry came in her again.

After what felt like hours, Harry and Hermione were laying in bed, and he was kissing her, and holding her tightly to him.

"Hermione, I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth. They held each other, and finally, they talked. Harry wanted to prove that he loved her, and how he wanted to spend his life with her.

"Hermione, you are all I have ever wanted."

"Harry, I don't know about this.."

Harry felt his stomach dropping and looked at her, quietly. He was unsure of what to even say. Hermione sat up and looked at Harry. She had longed for this moment for so long, that now she couldn't understand why it was all happening so fast. She was uncertain, now that she had him if this is what she truly wanted.

"But, I thought this is what you wanted..?" Harry just stared at her.

"It was..er.. is, but I just… I thought that there would be a building of our relationship. I wasn't asking you to wake up one day and be in love with me. I thought that was what I wanted.. but now…"

Harry took her in his arms and looked scared. Now not only might she not be his girlfriend, but she might not even be his best friend. He was more scared now than he had ever been.

"Hermione, I can't lose you. I can't not have you in my life. Please… what do I need to do? Teddy loves you. I love you. Please, Hermione. What can I do?"

Hermione sat up, taking the sheet with her. She got her things and stood next to the door, staring back at him.

"Give me time, Harry. Just give me time."

Harry nodded, but before he left, he asked for something. "Hermione, can I please have your Diary?"

Hermione nodded and left the room, soon she was back, and handed him the book. She kissed his head and said she had to go to her apartment to check on things, but that she would be back. Fighting everything in him, Harry let her go. He knew that he would have to, if he didn't want to lose her.

After she left, he checked on Teddy, who wanted to get up and play, so he took him to the play area. Teddy was playing with some plants that were popping up and down in the ground, while Teddy tried to catch them.

Harry pulled out her diary, and flipped to an entry in the middle. It was for the second Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournatment. It was the night after. Harry hadn't won, but he was given point because he hadn't left anyone down in the Dark Lake.

_Entry 8_

_Tonight, Harry has once again proven what a great man he is. He saved Fluer Delacours' little sister in the competition. The Merpeople said that Harry was the first to arrive, and he could have easily won, if he would have just taken Ronald. I know that I was Viktor's, but it made me feel so much better, that Harry wanted to take me. That for once, my safety was on his mind. Harry is really the sort of boy ment for farietales and history books. I know that he will find his way. I know he is strong enough to overcome anything that tries to bring him down._

Harry thought back to that night, and the task. He remembered everything , and he had overcome everything that anyone had tried to throw at him. He knew that he would be able to wait for Hermione. He would do whatever it took to wait for her.

After a little while, he took Teddy upstairs and gave him a bath, and then they ate some shepard's pie and Teddy wanted a story. Harry told him the story of how he had met Remus Lupin, Teddy's father.

Teddy soon fell asleep and Harry was in the parlor. He was feeling very alone. He used to feel alone a lot in school, but no matter what Hermione had been by his side. Through finding the stone, to defeating Voldemort.

He was really missing her. He was kind of missing Ginny, too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am sorry it has taken so long to update :) I have been working on it, and this is what I have so far! Enjoy! Also I have an RP Forum if you would like to join, please do! Thanks! Please leave reviews! :)**_

When Harry heard the doorbell ring, he winced in anticipation of Mrs. Blacks shrieks. However, since her portrait had been removed from number twelve, Grimmauld place there was no longer unwanted noises made in the home. He quickly went to the door and opened it.

Standing outside was Lavender Brown, holding a girl who had reddish brown hair and her mother's eyes. Harry let them both in and smiled unsurely at Lavender. He had written her and invited her over, to have a play date with Teddy.

Harry had Teddy playing in the outside indoor playroom, and he told Lavender that she could put Cassidy in the play area so that she and Teddy could play together. While the kids were playing, Harry set up a table so that he and Lavender could have some tea. Kreacher made sure that they were well in stock for the afternoon, with treacle tart, and some mince pies.

"How are you, Harry?" There was an air of hesitation, because they have never really been good friends.

Harry was watching the kids giggle together. He thought carefully before he answered. "I am confused, frustrated, in love and I have no say in whether or not I get to be with her."

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Lavender said matter of factly.

Harry nodded, taking a bite of a cookie. It had been two weeks since he and Hermione had spent the night together. She had been back, but never staying for long and Teddy refused to leave her side when she was here. Hermione seemed to always have something on her mind, and when Harry tried to talk to her about their relationship, she shut him down, and talked about Teddy, or the house.

Harry had been reading her diary. He went all the way back to the very first entry. Even then, he had been a part of her thoughts. While Lavender was feeding Cassidy, and Teddy was eating a sandwich, Harry thought back to the very first entry of the diary.

_Entry 9_

_I am writing this on the Hogwarts Express, on the way to school. Mum and Dad were so excited when I got my letter. Mummy actually took me shopping for a special treat and that's how I got this diary. Daddy took me for ice cream and said that he was so very proud of me. I met a new friend, and his name is Neville. He doesn't seem very bright, but he is in my year and it was nice to have someone I could talk to, even if it just was to help him find his toad. Oh yea, and do you know who I met today? Harry Potter! He seems nice. After everything that I have read about him and You-Know-Who, I didn't know what to expect, but he seems pretty down to earth. I was so excited to meet him. Also there was another boy there, Ron something. He was kind of rude, and he had dirt all over his face. Oh well, I need to get my trunk ready. We are almost there._

"I just don't understand. I really want to be with her, and I thought she wanted to be with me." Harry had gotten the kids laid down for a nap and didn't want to be left alone so Lavender was staying to talk to him.

"Harry, you have to realize that she wasn't expecting for you to want to be with her. I mean, after what happened with Ronald," her face flushing, "I think she fully expected to spend her life alone. Then the man of her dreams suddenly wants to be with her, and she is probably trying to figure out what the catch is."

Harry just stared at her, for the first time having a better understanding over what was going on. He had never thought that maybe it was just hard for Hermione to grasp that he truly wanted to be with her. He knew what he needed to do to make sure she saw it.

"Thank you. I think I understand now, thank you so much!" Harry beamed at her.

Lavender soon packed up, and just as she and Cassidy were about to leave, Hermione rang the bell. Harry let her in and she gave Lavender a puzzled but sweet smile. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and her face flushed. Lavender gave Hermione a knowing smile and then left. Harry was confused about the exchange.

Later that evening, Hermione stayed for dinner with Harry and Teddy. Teddy sat in Hermione's lap and refused to leave her side. Hermione also had a pleasant glow about her. When dinner was ready, she ate heartily as if she had been doing outdoor work all day.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Harry was just happy that she was there.

"I'm feeling great Harry. Thank you for asking." She smiled at him and it was like having the best things about Hermione there with him.

Teddy ran around with Hermione and was always touching her and babbling about a "booby". Harry didn't know what he was talking about, but Hermione would blush and shush him to be quiet.

"Er, Hermione, I was wondering, if you would, um, allow me to take you out on a real date?" Harry watched her face to see what her reaction would be.

Hermione smiled at him and hugged Teddy tight to her. "I would love to, Harry."

He smiled at her and offered her to stay the night, but she said that she needed to get home to feed Crookshanks. Harry nodded and gave her another kiss on her cheek and let her leave. Teddy begged to go with her, and after Harry looked at Hermione, they both agreed that he could. Teddy was very happy.

"Hawwy, ima wook aftwer da booby!" Harry thought he was talking about something in his imagination, so he kissed his godsons head and watched the two loves of his life leave. He decided he would read another entry from the diary. It was an entry from their second year.

_Entry 10_

_It's all thanks to Harry and Ron that I am alive. There was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that Tom Riddle was controlling. He was going around and petrifying people all over the school, and I was one that was petrified. I didn't even get to warn Harry. I had just figured it out. When I was brought to, the entire school was talking about Harry and everything that happened. How he saved everyone, including Ginny Weasley, who was taken down in the chamber. I am so happy that I am alive, and that Harry is an amazing wizard. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter isn't very long, but I promise I will write a longer chapter next Please give feed back and leave reviews! They make me more excited to write! Also I will be posting links shortly for some of the clothes and flowers I describe! **_

It took Harry nearly a whole week to figure out exactly how and what he wanted to do on their date. Hermione had been working with a publisher to publish her book, **The War Raged over the Boy Who Lived**. Harry had a good idea of how the book will be, based off of Hermione's Diary.

Her diary, which he had gotten into the habit of reading almost every day, was making Harry fall more in love with the girl who had stood by him, no matter what. He had found an entry that he thought was particularly interesting, because it had been one of the times he had remembered exactly how he felt about the situation.

_Entry 11_

_I am in the hospital wing at school. I have to take horrid potions because of a curse that slashed across my body while fighting at the Ministry of Magic. It's so difficult to look at Harry right now. He is grieving for Sirius, and I feel so guilty about it. I tried and tried to explain to him, and to get him not to go. I even feel worse because I told him that he was trying to act like a hero, just to save someone. I know that Harry isn't truly like that, but then again he is. Ginny and Fleur's little sister show it. I wish there was a way to easy Harry's mind. I have never known someone to go through so much in one life time. His life is truly one for the books. Perhaps one day, I will write about him and me and Ronald, and all of our adventures. I find myself dreaming a lot about Harry these days. Sometimes good and sometime bad. Then good dreams are of me and him in a life at Hogwarts, with no scar, no Voldemort, and us just growing up learning magic. The bad ones have gotten worse. I used to dream of Harry dying, but now I dream of Harry being depressed and not wanting to fight anymore, and that I try to get him to fight back, but he just looks at me sadly and says, "I don't want to be the hero anymore." I know that Harry was upset with me, but I do hope that he will forgive me. I just wanted to help him. That is all I will ever want for him. I really do love this boy._

Harry had cried when he read that entry. Not out loud, but more than one tear found its way down Harry's face and onto the pages of the diary. He tried not to think of the time when he lost Sirius. That had really broken him. He had been so angry at everyone and everything.

When Harry went to pick up Hermione on their date he was more nervous than he had ever been around Hermione. He knocked on her door and smiled when she answered. She was wearing a lovely short sleeve blouse that was the color of cotton candy, and she was in some nice slacks. She was wearing black flats and had her hair pulled back with a head band, which matched her shoes. She had on a little make up, just enough to brighten her face and make her sweet brown eyes flash.

Harry handed her a bouquet of lilies and orchid's both a beautiful pink and white, they melted together in the arrangement. It glowed in the sunset sky and Hermione couldn't help but smile, as she kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry took her hand and they began the walk to the cozy kitchen nearby where he had planned the date. Harry was very excited to get the evening started, so when they arrived, Harry got the grandmotherly looking witch to start cooking the food, and she bewitched a harp and a flute to play upbeat, yet romantic songs.

He asked Hermione to dance and they were waltzing around the small floor, giggling and laughing. Then Harry spun Hermione so fast that she got really dizzy and almost threw up. Harry didn't think anything about it, but soon they sat down at the table and talked, while in the corner, a brush was painting a lively picture of the two of them looking lovingly into one another's eyes.

They talked about Teddy and how he got along well with Cassidy, which is where he was tonight. Lavender had offered to let the kids have a stay over so that Harry could take Hermione out. They talked about how he had been with Hermione and all Harry could say is that he was happy that he liked her so much.

Hermione face flushed while they were talking about Harry. She got a little quiet and when the Witch asked if she would like some strawberry wine, she declined politely.

"But, Hermione, it is your favorite!" Harry insisted.

"Oh, I know, but I don't feel like drinking right now?"

"Is it something I did?" Worry sank in the bottom of Harry's stomach.

"Er…" Hermione sat there, looking uncomfortable for a short length of time. Harry watched her carefully, wanting to know what he had done to ruin the great evening, "well, sort of..."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, and then with a great sigh, Hermione took his hand.

"Harry, I am pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope this gives some incite as too why Hermione is so scared! I really liked writing this chapter! Please leave reviews! :)**_

Harry sat looking at Hermione, taking in her words, looking at her as if she was fading away before his eyes he looked harder at her. He took her hand in his, and then shook his head as if removing water from his ears.

"I'm sorry, love, but what did you say?"

Hermione smiled shyly at him, and she took a deep breath. She had to tell him and she was very scared. She looked down for a moment and then back at him.

"I'm pregnant Harry. It's yours. That's why I haven't been around much. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the Healer and they ran a test. I almost hadn't realized that I was a week and a half late…" Her face flushed, but she continued, "we should have known. Teddy knew before both of us. This was the "booby" he was talking about."

Harry took this all in, and he thought long and hard about his past, and what he wanted for a future. He smiled at Hermione. She seemed so happy with this, but Harry was concerned that this might pull her away. He was afraid that she might feel like he was forcing her into a relationship over their unborn child.

"Well, Harry? What do you think?"

"What do you think?" Harry replied firmly. He knew his own opinion meant less to him than hers, and he had to know what she felt before he would let her know how excited he was. He had a plan for the future and it included him, Hermione, Teddy, and their unborn child.

Hermione just smiled gently at Harry, placed her hand on her stomach and gave the hand he was holding a quick squeeze. For the first time in her life she felt wanted, and happy. She wanted nothing more than to be happy with this child, and with Harry.

"I'm excited for her…"

"Her?" Harry murmured back, smirking.

"I think it's a girl.." Hermione flushed. She had many late nights thinking about the baby and how she wanted a little girl.

"What would her name be?" Harry was breathless, talking about his child with the one girl he had ever truly cared about.

"Phia." Hermione said positively.

"As in Sophia?" Harry asked.

"No, as in Phoenix, but I suppose like Sophia." She paused to muse over this new name, as the elderly witch brought in their food, which was steaming hot . The smells from the food had Harry's mouth watering.

Hermione was hungry as well and ate with the appitite of haven't eating for several days. Harry wasn't bothered by it and he was smiling and couldn't stop. He looked at Hermione, and then asked only one of the many questions that was on his mind.

"Hermione, will you move in with me?"

She looked across the candle lit table and into his emerald eyes, her own brown eyes reflecting back. She hesitated and then smiled again as she placed her hand again over her stomach. She knew that Harry was truly trying to show her that he really loved her and wanted her to be with him. She was also still nervous. Ron had left her with scars that she was scared of having reopened.

"Yes, Harry. I would love too." She smiled at him.

Harry grinned back and felt his heart thudding in his chest. He was so happy that he couldn't help but get up and pull Hermione to him to dance again. He felt as if they were walking on clouds.

"Tonight?" This was Harry's next question. He wanted her to move in, under his protection as soon as she was willing, but she looked down again.

"No, Harry not tonight. I will go home and get everything sorted out. Once I have gotten someone to buy my apartment and got everything taken care of, then we can move in together."

Harry saw her cautious look and he frowned as well. He thought he had been doing a great job on showing her. She kissed his lips lightly. She knew what she was making him feel, and she felt bad, but she needed this time.

After they ate a dessert of chocolate covered strawberries, Harry walked Hermione home. She smiled at him at her door, but didn't invite him in to stay. She kissed Harry long and hard and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Page seven hundred through seven hundred and five. That will show you." She kissed him again, this time with tears in her eyes. She walked into the apartment and Harry apparated home.

Lavender was keeping Teddy for a sleep over with Cassidy. He took a long shower and mulled over everything that he had found out tonight. He got dressed in his dressing gown and then was going to go to sleep when he thought about what Hermione had said to him before her left.

He opened her diary and found page seven hundred. It was tear stained and it looked as if the quill had been held down so hard on the page it had tore in several places.

_Entry 12_

_Ronald hit me tonight. I can't believe it. He says he didn't mean to. I just didn't want him going out again. He leaves me alone so much. I haven't cried this hard since I wiped my parents memories. I was just standing in the door way begging him not to go. He wouldn't stay. He backhanded me and stormed out. I ran into the bathroom, and locked myself in. He came back, and begged me to come out. I put a curse on it that he will never be able to undo. I wish Harry was here, but Ronald wouldn't want him to know what he is doing. I can't wait until Ron leaves again. I will leave this time! I am DONE!_

Harry was so angry. He wanted to hit Ron in the face with the force of a Hungarian Horntail. He couldn't believe he had treated her this way. He bit his lip and read on.

_Entry 13_

_This morning Ronald had flowers and chocolates for me. He begged me to forgive him and said that he wouldn't leave anymore. He said that I would have his full attention from now on. I had already packed my trunk, and I think he knew it. That may have been why he did all of those nice things. He makes me very happy when he is himself. I know that I could really be in love, finally._

_Entry 14 _

_Ronald went out again tonight. I am left alone, with Crookshanks, and Pig. They seem to be the only company that I am allowed to keep. I told him I would leave. He told me that I could, "go ahead." He knows I won't. He knows that I will not go anywhere. The only person who could get me out is Harry and I never see him anymore. From the way Ron talks, Harry and Ginny are getting along great. I never understood what Harry saw in Ginny. She always seemed to be stuck up, and the way she always had a different boyfriend, before Harry. I always thought that Harry saw her as the little kid sister that always got in the way. I guess not… I miss Harry. I wish he would come by so that I wouldn't be alone anymore._

Harry had started to cry at the first mention of his name. He hadn't tried to stop by. He had only been concerned about himself and what he had wanted at the time. He had no idea that Hermione had ever gone through any of this. He had thought that Ron loved Hermione.

_Entry 15_

_There was a post today, it was from Lavender Brown. It was addressed to me, and this is what it said, _

_Hermione, _

_Hi this is Lavender. I was just wanting to let you know that I am pregnant, with Ron's child. We have been seeing each other for the past three months, and I am now two months along. I have told him to tell you and that it's not fair to keep leading you on. He insists that he will be with me, when he can tell you. I thought I would just let you know, women to women. _

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way. _

_Lavender._

_I confronted Ron, and he swore that she was lying. I begged with him to tell the truth. He swore he was and that he would never be with Lavender, and that I was the girl that he wanted. I don't know what to do anymore. I am losing my mind. I need Harry. Harry was always the sound of reason. With out him around I am not myself anymore. I just feel like crying, and it sounds as if Ronald has left again._

_Entry 16_

_I know I haven't written in a few weeks, but it's because Ronald keeps coming home and starting huge fights. I don't even know what they are over, but by the time we quit yelling, I am the one apoloigizing to him. He makes everything worse. I am making him leave tomorrow. Lavender came by today for a cup of tea while Ron was at work. There is no denying she is pregnant, or that it is Ron's. She cannot lie about it. When Ron got home, we confronted him together, and he stopped denying it. I told him that he has until in the morning to get his stuff and get out, or I will tell his mom. I will not be the weakling he has made me anymore. I will be free soon. I feel so much better… I think I might write to Harry._

_Entry 17_

_I have been writing for several months now. My book will be published soon. I have been so busy, it hasn't been so lonely. I would love to get out of the house and get some air. I just don't know if I can handle to world by myself. I have been in here so long, things might have changed… Oh! There's a knock on the door…_

_-It's Harry! He has invited me on a trip! I have to pack!_

So the truth was now out about everything that had happened with Ron and Hermione. Ron had always made it seem as if it was him that didn't want Hermione and that he had choose to leave. Harry had never bothered to ask her, but now he couldn't blame her for being unsure. At that moment, Harry vowed he would treat Hermione like the princess she deserved to be.

He fell asleep thinking of his baby, and his soon to be family.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry I havent updated in a while! Was hoping for more reviews! I am excited to kinda open the story up a little more! I think that I am only going to write 5 more chapters! We will see! Enjoy and leave reviews! It helps me know what I am doing right!**_

When Harry got out of bed that morning, he smiled to himself as he looked over at the girl lying next to him. Her wavy brown hair was over her face and her breathing was short and relaxed. He looked at her belly, now five months along. He placed his hand over her tummy and thought he felt something move. After their first trip to the Healers, Harry had finally convinced Hermione to move in with him. They had been a happy family ever since.

Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead and went into Teddy's room to get him for breakfast. After they had both had a bath and changed clothes they went into the kitchen to see Kreacher and have breakfast.

Harry picked up the post from the table and was going through it, when Hermione walked in and kissed his cheek. Teddy was already at the table and eating some bacon and eggs that Kreacher had made. As Hermione got her a plate and started to eat, Harry looked up and smiled.

"It's Victoire's birthday tomorrow, and they are having a get together at the Burrow for it." Harry held up the card and smiled at them.

"Oh, that's nice." Hermione smiled nervously.

"I think it would be good for us to go Hermione, and I would like to show you off. You look so lovely with our little one inside you."

Teddy clapped his hands and smiled at them, "Yes!"

Hermione smiled at him then turned back to Harry. Hermione wouldn't deny Teddy anything if it would make him happy.

"Sounds like we will be going."

Harry called Henny down to him and wrote out a letter and sent the brown and tan barn owl out. He then sat down and began eating. A little after they had finished breakfast, Henny came back and gave the reply to Harry. He read the letter and then turned to Hermione.

"I wrote to Lavender and offered for her and Cassidy to come with us. After all, Cassidy is Ron's daughter and Victoire's cousin. It's only fair that she get to go."

Hermione walked over and sat on Harry's lap while she read the letter.

_Lavender, _

_I hope that this letter finds you and Cassidy well. I was just wondering if you and her would like to join us tomorrow in going to the Burrow to celebrate Victoire's birthday. I think that it is only fair since Cassidy is her cousin. Please let me know. _

_Harry_

_**Harry, **_

_**We would love to go, if you don't think that it would cause too much trouble. Cassidy misses her dad, and it would give me a chance to talk to his mom and let her know what is going on. We will be over around 10:00am and we can all go together. Thanks again Harry!**_

_**Lavender and Cassidy~**_

Hermione chewed on her lip thoughtfully and then walked over to Teddy and picked him up. She brushed his turquoise hair out of his face and kissed his cheek and then she let him go into the indoor playground and turned back to Harry.

All this time, Harry had been watching Hermione nervously. He hadn't asked her what she thought about his idea or how she would feel about it. He thought that it might help her gain closure with Lavender and Ron.

"I think that was a great idea, Harry!" She beamed at him.

"Do you really think so?" Harry stood up and took her in his arms.

"Yes! I think that Cassidy deserves a chance to get to know her family."

Harry kissed Hermione on the mouth and then kissed her tummy. She was starting to show and it made him happier every day.

The rest of that day was in a blur as they went shopping for a gift for Victoire. Hermione picked out a dress made of silk and also a tiara, goblin made, that sparkled in the sunlight. Hermione picked out some wrapping paper while Harry took Teddy to get some ice cream.

When they got home, Teddy was already asleep for the night, so Harry tucked him in. Hermione and Harry sat up, talking and having an evening drink. Hermione was sipping on pumpkin juice while Harry nursed on a butterbeer.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and over at her. The sight of her with her hand on her belly always made him smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love. Anything."

"Why…me?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. He didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean?"

She took a long breath, looking at the ground, then back at Harry.

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

They question hung in the air as a million reasons flooded to Harry's mind. He thought long and hard and then he decided to give her the honest answer.

"Because you were always the one girl who never gave up on me, and stood by me, even when I was the most foolish."

Hermione didn't seem very happy with this answer, even though it was the honest truth.

"Hermione, you are beautiful, smart. You enjoy having a good time and I am never bored with you. Reading your diary gave me an insight to your mind. I know that if I would have paid more attention in school and to you that things would have been different for me and you."

She smiled at him and took a long drink of the pumpkin juice. After a while she walked over and sat down in front of his legs, and laid her head in his lap.

"Yes, Harry. But if things would have been different, we wouldn't be able to truly cherish these moments right now."

Harry smiled. Hermione always found the silver lining. He loved her for it and he loved everything about their friendship and their love.

"Tanner."

"Hmmm," Hermione looked up at Harry.

"If it's a boy, I like Tanner."

Hermione nodded in thought. Then she smiled sat him.

"I still think it's a girl."

She leaned up and kissed him gently. He pulled her up and close to him as they cuddled in the chair. Harry couldn't remember ever having been happier.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I got another Chapter in! I will be adding some pics to my profile! ;) Check them out! AND LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were dressed and rushing around making last minute preparations for leaving to go to the Burrow. Harry had instructed Kreacher to not clean anything and to enjoy the day while the family was out.

Kreacher seemed very happy with that prospect and went into his cupboard to sleep.

Teddy was dressed nicely but it was obvious that it was going to be an all-day event to keep shoes on him. They were just about to give up hope on Lavender and Cassidy when the doorbell rang.

Hermione answered the door and there was Lavender, wearing a nice summer dress and carrying Cassidy who was wearing a yellow dress that looked lovely with her coppering hair. She was looking more and more like a Weasley every day.

When everyone was inside, Harry got the fireplace ready, but looked nervously at Hermione. Him and Lavender exchanged looks and then he took a breath.

"Hermione, wouldn't you rather travel by apparition? Floo travel cannot be good for the baby…"

"Harry, I will be fine. I researched it and travelling by Floo powder is perfectly safe as long as I am calm."

"Er, okay. You go first then."

Hermione took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She took a breath as everyone watched her and then she shouted "The Burrow!" while throwing the floo powder into the fire. In a flash of emerald flames she was gone. Harry quickly took her place with Teddy in his arms. He quickly did the same and held his breath as he saw the flames jump up.

He slid out of the fireplace and hit the table leg. He let go of Teddy as he stood up and dusted himself off. He got Teddy and dusted him off too.

"Hermione?" Harry stood up and began looking for her. She was sitting in a chair just off to the side. She was smiling and resting her hand on her tummy as Teddy ran over to her.

A few minutes later, Lavender and Cassidy came in through the fireplace and Harry helped them up and handed them a towel to dust off with. After everyone was dusted off, they headed out into the back yard. Harry was very happy to be back among what he considered his family, but Hermione and Lavender hung back, both afraid of what might happen.

When Harry walked outside, almost all of the Weasley family was there. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and little Victoire. Harry couldn't help but notice that Fleur was showing. George was there and he was talking with Ginny, and a young man that Harry thought he recognized from Hogwarts. Charlie wasn't there, but he lived in Romania and it was unlikely that he was able to get off. Ron soon came outside as well and saw Harry. He clapped him on the back and shook his hand.

"Hey mate, how have you been?"

Harry smiled at his best friend and shrugged, "Pretty good. And you?"

Ron nodded back, "About the same I suppose. I have been working with the ministry to get a new law passed about Azkaban."

"That's great. Look mate, can I have a word with you for a moment?" He pulled him into the kitchen where Lavender and Hermione were waiting. Ron's face paled as he looked at the two girls.

"Uh… okay."

"I invited Lavender and Cassidy, yes I know everything, and it's time that everyone else does. Ron! Don't you dare walk out! She is your daughter! Just look at her!" Harry finally growled.

Ron stopped and looked at Cassidy. She had his coppery hair, and his freckles. She also hand his goofy smile, except on her it was darling. She had her mother's face but there was no denying that she was Ron's. She struggled out of Lavender's arms and waddled over to him and held out her arms to be picked up.

With tears in his eyes, he leaned down and picked her up and gave her a kiss and a hug. Ron gave Harry a look that said 'thank you'. He walked over and took Lavender's hand and together with Cassidy they went outside to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, that was amazing!" Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone had to make him own up. I am very proud of him. Let's go outside. I promise, no one will upset you." Harry took her hand and led her outside where Mrs. Weasley was in tears and kissing Cassidy all over. Harry smiled to himself.

"Bill, Fleur, and little Victoire." Harry smiled at the family. They were a beautiful little family. Fleur was half veela and that made Victoire a quarter. She had long blonde hair, just like her mother, but had freckles like her dad. Bill was looking a lot better, and his scars were fading over time. He had been attacked by a werewolf named, Greybeck.

"'Arry!" Fleur took him in a hug and kissed his cheek. "'Ow are 'ou?"

"I'm fantastic. How are you?"

"We are gitting by, o' course." She patted her tummy lovingly. "And expecting."

"Congrats! We are as well," He pulled Hermione close to him and put his arm around her. She was a bright shade of pink, Harry and Hermione had never acted like this in front of the Weasley's and she was frightened about how everyone would react.

At first no one said a word, but then Fleur took Hermione in a hug and squealed, "Oh, 'Ermione! Dis is great! They will grow up togethers!"

Bill took Harry's hand and gave it a firm shakes of congratulations. Harry smiled again, and walked over and shook George's hand and talked to him about the joke shop and how everything was going. Ginny had taken the young man with her inside to help get the food ready and when everything was ready, everyone went into the garden to eat. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley who pulled him to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I know that you are the reason that Lavender and Cassidy are here, and it means a lot to me to get to see my grandchild. Ron has been talking to Lavender and they are thinking about getting together and maybe getting married! I just wanted to thank you again." The tears that had been shining in her eyes finally rolled down her cheek where she wiped them away with her apron.

"Of course, I only want everyone to be happy."

"And what about you, Harry? Are you happy?" She looked at him knowingly, and then at Hermione, who no one could deny was pregnant and glowing with happiness.

"I am extremely happy and I couldn't ask for anything more."

She gave him a loving smile and a pat on the shoulder, "That's what you deserve."

Harry moved and sat next to Hermione and everyone began to eat. The young man with Ginny was Jeremy Stretton. He was a Ravenclaw chaser when they were in school. They had run into one another at Diagon Alley and he had asked her out. They seemed to be getting along well and that was fine with Harry, except he couldn't help but notice how Ginny kept looking at him.

After everyone had ate, Victoire started to open up her presents. She was very happy with the present from Teddy, Harry and Hermione. She got a magic kit from Uncle George and Grandma had knitted her a quilt with her name on it. Lavender and cousin Cassidy had got her a mirror that showed her as a princess whenever she looked in it and that made her squeal with joy. Mr. Weasley showed up and gave her a toy wand that shot bubbles out the end and she really had fun with that. Uncle Percy had sent her a little owl to take care of, so that she would have it as she got older. It was fluffy and grey and chirped a lot and fluttered. It was immediately bonded with Victoire and stayed by her constantly. She named it Puffy.

When everyone was done eating, Mr. Weasley brought out some butterbeers and they all talked about everything. Harry was talking to him and they discussed what Harry's plans were. Harry was going to be an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. He had already applied and gone through the tests. He had just waited because he wanted to get everything set up at home with Teddy.

After a while Harry started fiddling with a box in his pocket. It was an engagement ring. Harry wanted to propose to her in front of all of their family and friends. He was getting nervous, and just when he was about to, everyone started to go outside and Hermione went to the restroom.

Harry sighed, and took a breath.

"You're not going to actually ask her, are you?" A sharp voice broke his concentration.

"Ginny, will you please not get into my affairs."

"I thought you would come back to me. I thought that after a while you would see that it has always been you and me." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Well, Ginny, I am sorry to say that it's not and hasn't ever been." Hermione cut in, making her way back into the room.

"No offense, Hermione, but this is between me and Harry."

"No, it's between you and the father of my child."

"Teddy's not yours…" Ginny started and then she noticed that Hermione had her hand on her belly. She glared at her for a moment.

"Really? A bastard? Hmph."

At that point, Lavender came to Hermione's defense. She stood in between Ginny and Hermione.

"Well what does that make your niece? My daughter? The one you were playing with only half an hour ago?"

Ginny stood there and looked at Lavender and then at Hermione. She crossed and uncrossed her arms while she thought of a reply.

"Well, I mean if Hermione wasn't such a tramp…"

"That is enough!" Harry stepped forward. "I love her and you will not talk about her like that. If I want to marry her then you should be happy for me! If you ever gave a damn about me then you would want me to be happy. Whether it was with you or not! Everyone else can see I am happy! Teddy loves her! No one else has a problem with it. I thought you would grow up, Ginerva!"

Ginny stepped back as if she had been slapped in the face. Harry never called her by her first name and she had no idea he would go off on her in front of everyone in the room. She just stood there looking ashamed.

Harry turned to Hermione but she was gone with a crack. Harry looked at Lavender and she nodded and Harry gave Ginny one last dirty look before he left the Burrow with a crack. He went to her apartment, but it was locked and closed. He then apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and he found her in the living room crying.

"Love, are you alright?"

Harry ran over to her and hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the lips. She stopped crying and held him close to her.

"Harry, why do I always have to deal with that?"

"Never again. Ginny knows her place, and Lavender and you put her in it. Never again will she be able to talk to you like that."

Hermione looked at him and sniffled. "But she was your first love…"

"Hermione, I cannot change what happened when we were in school and there is no changing the past. But right here and now I love you and our baby. I am not the ignorant boy anymore from your diary. I am yours and yours alone."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Harry pulled out the ring and opened it. It was a lily, in pink diamonds and pink sapphires. It was beautiful and she gasped at it for a long time before she hugged him and said 'yes'. Harry slipped it on her hand and hugged her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A sweet chapter that I thought about all night long :)_**

Hermione picked up her quill for the third time and looked at the long list that was in front of her. She chewed on her lip as she crossed a few off the list. She wasn't sure that she wanted fellow students from Hogwarts taking a look at her being big and pregnant, walking down the aisle.

Harry walked in and sat beside her, looking over the list and he kissed her hand. He could tell that she was frustrated and he didn't want anything to upset her. He took the list in his hand and turned to Hermione.

"Love, are you sure that you want to have a big wedding? It can be simple, or we could even wait until the baby is born..."

"No!" Hermione interrupted him, "I want to be married before the baby comes."

Harry could tell that she really needed this, and so he sat down with her and looked over the list again. He thought about it for a little while and then responded to her.

"In that case I think that we should have a small wedding, and only invite our closest friends, and fam-" Harry cut himself off as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. He knew that she still wanted her mum and dad there.

"Hermione, I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I am just going to go have a nap..."

Harry got up and watched her go, and he thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. He wanted to make her happy, whatever it took, and he knew that it was to have her parents see her get married.

An idea occurred to Harry, and he called Henny down to him, and then started out a letter to Lavender to see if she would watch Teddy. He explained his idea and why he thought it would work. Lavender wrote back and was happy to assist Harry with his plan.

When Hermione awoke from her nap, Harry had left a beautiful simple white dress for her in the amour, with a note telling her to shower and get dressed, and that they were going out. Hermione showered and got dressed, and curled her hair. When she was done getting ready she simply glowed.

Harry smiled at her, when she came out and he was dressing in a tux, also looking very handsome. He took her hand and gave it a loving kiss as he started to lead her out the door.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

Harry smiled at her and the couple began walking down the street. When they were coming upon a muggle courthouse Hermione looked curiously at Harry. He just smiled back. As they got closer Hermione notice two people who were sitting on a bench outside the courthouse.

Hermione almost screamed and started crying, but Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she managed to calm herself. They were her parents, and they smiled at them both.

"Well, young man, she is a very beautiful girl." Said Mr. Granger

"I agree," Harry gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Darling, this is going to be a special day for you," Mrs. Granger told her and smiled at the young couple.

"Shall we go in?" Harry gestured to the courthouse.

Hermione looked at him quizzically and as they walked in, Mrs. Granger started talking to Hermione.

"You know, dear, getting married is a huge step in life, but I can tell that you are ready."

"Oh, why thank you." She smiled at her mother, and they headed into a courtroom.

Harry had already taken care of the paper work and they were soon in front of the Justice of the Peace, saying their vows, with Hermione's parents as the witnesses. By the time they were done, Hermione was crying and Harry was hugging her tight.

Hermione's parents cried too, and were so happy. After they finished at the courthouse they went out to dinner and enjoyed each other's company. For some reason the Grangers were feeling complete as the night ended, and Hermione couldn't help but switch from crying to laughing, over and over.

When they got home that night, they discussed how she was now, Mrs. Harry Potter, and how her parents were able to be there for their wedding. He kissed her gently as they lay in bed that night.

"You know, we don't even have to bother with a wedding now…"

Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a hug, snuggling into his arms.

"No, Harry, there is no more pressure. I want to have a nice little wedding, for you."

Harry smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"You gave me the best present ever, Harry Potter."

"I want only the best for my missus." He kissed her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aww :( This story is coming to an end! **_

Hermione and Harry decided on a very simple wedding that would have only their closest friends. Harry had already sent out the invitations, and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about having the ceremony at the Burrow. They had everything set and both were very happy, because they were already married.

The date was set for set for November twelfth and they soon found themselves on that date. Hermione was in Ginny's bedroom getting ready, and Lavender was helping her. When Lavender had finished her hair and makeup, she let her slip on her cream colored dress that slid over her baby bump. Her belly was round and huge, but she looked beautiful and full of life.

After was seemed like hours Hermione and Lavender were dressed and ready. Lavender was getting Cassidy and Teddy dressed too, because they were the ring bearer and flower girl. While she was doing that, there was a knock on the door, and Ginny came in.

"Can I talk to Hermione alone?" she asked looking at Lavender. Who in return turned to Hermione who shrugged. Lavender got Cassidy and Teddy and took them to where Ron and Harry were getting dressed.

"Hermione," Ginny started, "I want to say that I am sorry. I never meant any of the mean things that I said. I was just jealous."

Hermione got up and walked over to where Ginny stood and gave her a hug. She knew that Ginny was her friend. She looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I know Ginny. I never meant to take him from you."

"You didn't, we both know that. He has always been yours." She shrugged.

Just then, the baby kicked hard, "Oh!" Hermione smiled, and took Ginny's hand, placing it over where the kick had been felt. Ginny smiled at the thump that she felt from inside Hermione.

"Wow."

"That is the first time she has kicked like that." Hermione smiled at her, "she must like you."

Ginny and Hermione talked over everything that had happened and for the first time, Ginny was willing to be happy for her friends. They caught up and when there was a knock at the door, it was Mrs. Weasley.

"We are ready, when you are, Mrs. Potter."

They got up and headed out to the back yard, where everything was made beautiful and like a princess's perfect wedding. Hermione saw Harry at the alter and she had tears flood to her eyes, and when she finally took her place next to him, she took his hand and smiled at him.

Harry thought she looked amazing and he was happy that she was smiling. He couldn't look away, and as they go to their vows he felt as if she was the only person in front of him.

"Hermione, I promise to love and protect you from harm. I promise to never forget that you know everything," he gave her hand a squeeze as she rolled her eyes at him, "and I promise that even in the darkest times, to not forget that I will always be okay as long as I have you, to stand by me."

By this time, Hermione had tears streaming down; she took a deep breath as she began on her vows.

"Harry, I promise that I will never let you go anywhere without me. I promise that I will always have a plan, and that the plan will only change, whenever you alter it." She swallowed hard as she finished, "I promise that we will never be without each other."

They kissed as they were pronounced man and wife and they smiled and held each other tightly. They were exactly where they wanted to be.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Harry."

Everyone was cheering, yelling and crying. It was a beautiful sight, and it was the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter danced as a married couple.


End file.
